Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arithmetic encoding-decoding method and a codec for compression of a video image block.
Description of the Related Art
In the Audio Video coding Standard (AVS), a forward reference frame is encoded through the weighted skip model. The weighted skip model requires recording and transmitting the index of an extra reference frame. In general, the extra reference frame is encoded using an equi-probability model. However, the encoding scheme has a high bit rate.